House Dres
) |members = |headquarters = Tear |locations = Ebonheart (Second Era) Kragenmoor (Second Era) Mournhold Thorn |hideh = |formed = |founded = |fragmented = Fourth Era, Red Year |reorganized = |dissolved = |restored = |hideot = |era = First Era – Fourth Era |affiliation = Grand Council New Temple Morrowind }} Great House Dres is one of the Great Houses of Morrowind.Great Houses of Morrowind It focuses itself on agriculture and, up until the late-Third Era, on slavery. Their position with agriculture provided them with both a steady source of income, as well as political influence.Understanding House Dres House Hlaalu notes that House Dres knows how to make money, but also points out how it does not know how not to make enemies.Grasping Fortune They are a member of the Grand Council of Morrowind, alongside House Sadras, Telvanni, Redoran and Indoril.Dialogue with Lleril Morvayn By Game *House Dres (Online) Religion House Dres always kept a traditional following of Daedra and ancestor worship, even during the times of the Tribunal.Dialogue with Vivec during "Hortator and Nerevarine" The patron Saint of House Dres is Saint Llothis the Pious.Mottos of the Dunmeri Great Houses Even so, the Dres were still noted as being firm Temple supporters.Great Houses of Morrowind Territory The territory of Great House Dres consists of southeastern Morrowind, as well as pieces of central Morrowind. It borders the swamps and marshes of Black Marsh. *ThornFrom Argonian to Saxhleel *StormholdLizard-Fist Stormhold Auctioneer's Gavel *KragenmoorThe (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Stonefalls and Deshaan *Tear, Capital of House Dres''Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind'' Slavery Great House Dres was largely fueled by the slaves providing labor on their large saltrice plantations. In contrast to the slaves in the rest of Morrowind, who were given special bracers,Events of slaves in Dres territory were shackled.Description of Dres Slaver Shackle Within the city of Stormhold, slave sales were officiated through the usage of an auctioneer's gavel made from fist bones of an Argonian. History Founding When Great House Dres was formed is unknown. What is known, however, is that it was formed following a successful slave raid on Thorn,Description of Dres Grandmaster Memorial Medal which turned House Dres into the primary supplier of slaves for Morrowind. First Era Not many records exist of House Dres during the First Era. However, they are noted to have fought during the War of the First Council, when they, alongside House Hlaalu, Telvanni, Indoril, and Redoran fought against the forces of the Dwemer and House Dagoth. The orthodox Dunmeri forces were originally outmatched, suffering heavy defeats from the Dwemer and the Sixth House, backed by Orcs and Nord warriors. It was only when lord Nerevar was given full authority over the armies of the Houses that they were able to push back and achieve victory.War of the First Council (Book) Second Era In 2E 559, a House War broke out between House Hlaalu and House Dres due to the Hlaalu establishing a trading post in disputed territory. The Dres, heavily outnumbering the Hlaalu, engaged with their Hlaalu opponents, and were gaining the upper hand, until the Hlaalu opened a portal leading to Narsis, from which numerous Hlaalu soldier turned the tide. The Hlaalu were victorious, and the Dres were beaten.War of Two Houses During the Tiber Wars of the Second Era, Great House Dres opposed Tiber Septim's advances on Morrowind, and were willing to resists the Imperial Legion to the death. The situation became complicated when House Redoran, one of the Houses opposing the Empire, was left to fight for itself due to House Indoril and Dres being in favor of a guerilla war. After Vivec himself appeared and announced a treaty would ensure relative independence for Morrowind, House Redoran joined House Hlaalu in supporting accomodation, with now House Telvanni also showing their support. House Indoril still refused, and House Dres stood by them. The Lord High Councilor of the Grand Council of Morrowind was an Indoril, and refused to accept the treaty, and so he was assassinated and replaced by a Hlaalu, resulting in the treaty being accepted.On Morrowind Third Era In 3E 396 the Arnesian War broke out''The Third Era Timeline'' between Black Marsh and Morrowind. The war was provoked by the Argonians, who tortured a Dunmer for not giving up his faith. Upon his death, this Dunmer would be known as Saint Roris, and his death was used as a rallying cry by the Dunmer during the war.Lives of the Saints The war started as a slave revolt in the land of House Dres,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind and ended with a victory for Morrowind with bits of Black Marsh being seceded to the province.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh The Dres heavily opposed Imperial Law and culture during the late-Third Era, with particular attention on any attempts to outlaw the practice of slavery, even going so far as to ignore Imperial Law by continuing with illegal slave raiding in Black Marsh."Slavery" dialogue topic in Oblivion Crisis During the Oblivion Crisis, Great House Indoril was in ruins. Through an alliance with Great House Hlaalu, the Dres and Hlaalu alike picked at the weakened Indoril. Notably, both House Hlaalu and House Dres renounced the slave trade at the same time, giving freedom to the beastfolk in their service,Overheard rumors in after King Hlaalu Helseth had outlawed the practice. House Hlaalu and Dres alike were on the rise within the province, willing to embrace new customs, while also welcoming the old. Fourth Era is an event that devastated Morrowind.]] Most cities within Morrowind were destroyed by the eruption of Red Mountain. Part 3, Chapter 6 The cities of House Dres were included in this event. The Dres capital of Tear was hit hard. Within hours after the eruption, the ground which the city was built upon began to sink, similar to the swamp-like terrain of Black Marsh, causing cracks to form in buildings, and even causing the southern city wall to collapse, sending numerous laborers and Dres guardsmen to their deaths. Even so, many farmers of the surrounding countryside came to the aid of those in need.The Red Year, Vol. I After the Red Year, Morrowind was invaded from the south by the An-Xileel, powered by the Hist, devastating what remained of the Great Houses, Part 1, Chapter 2 killing and driving out many Dunmer, and even settling within southern Morrowind itself. Part 3, Chapter 9 It is unknown how much the flying city of Umbriel affected House Dres, nor is it known how much power the House holds as of 4E 201. What is known that there are still a number of Argonian clans living within the southern borders of Morrowind.Dialogue with Dreyla Alor Gallery House Dres Concept Art.png|"Art of Morrowind" concept drawing by Michael Kirkbride Dres Spy card art.png|A House Dres spy. Tear Slavery.png|The plantations surrounding the city of Tear in the Second Era. Appearance * * * * * de:Haus Dres it:Casata Dres ru:Дом Дрес (Lore) Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Lore: Factions